


Twisted

by yodasyoyo



Series: 2000 tumblr followers celebration! (Sterek fics) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles loves him anyway, derek is kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 00:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19685143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo
Summary: “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth,” Derek spits. “And that’s pretty fucking impressive considering the competition.”





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё не так (Twisted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807507) by [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik)



> Written for part of my 2000 follower celebration on tumblr. All this week (or so) I'm gonna be picking prompts and writing them (hopefully at a rate of one a day (ish) in celebration of my lovely tumblr followers.
> 
> This came from the prompt: That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth, for Sterek.

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth,” Derek spits. “And that’s pretty fucking impressive considering the competition.” Stiles has seen Derek face down a pack of alpha werewolves, an evolved kanima, and at least one rabid giant without blinking an eye, but this, _this,_ is the thing that makes him retreat back a step. Under the weight of Stiles’ belligerent gaze he goes to cross his arms, but can’t seem to hold the pose and they fall to his sides, fingers bunching into fists. “You _love_ me?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, his heart pounding, chin tilted up mulishly. “I love you.”

“Stop saying that.” Derek retreats back another step, gaze darting to Stiles’ bedroom window, like he thinks he might be able to throw himself through it and run away. “Stop it.”

“Why? We’ve been fucking for months.” Stiles laughs and the sound reverberates through him, like an echo in an empty room. “Is it really that much of a surprise?”

“That–” A muscle ticks in Derek’s jaw as he clamps his mouth shut. “That’s different,” he says eventually.  
  
“Yeah.” Stiles feels like his chest is caving in on itself– like he can’t even take a breath. “Different. Ok. Gotcha. Great. Sorry I–” he shrugs. “–Went and grew feelings. Or broke the rules. Or whatever.” Reaching down blindly he grabs his hoodie from the back of his chair and tugs it over his head. “Ok,” he says. “Ok. Fine. Well. I’m gonna bounce.”  
  
In two strides he’s made it to his bedroom door and thrown it open, and that has Derek stepping forward, one arm out to stop him. “Stiles, it’s your room.”  
  
“So–?” Stiles’ hand is on the doorknob, and he looks back, but not at Derek. He can’t bring himself to look at Derek right now, can barely swallow round the sick feeling rising in his stomach. All his stupid little fantasies. All his stupid hopes and dreams are crumbling to ash before his eyes. He should known better than to say anything, shoulda known better that to think anyone, that _Derek_ , could ever feel–  
  
“So-” Derek says. “There are witches on the loose, and it’s your room. You stay, I’ll go. Idiot.”  
  
“Idiot. Stupid. Wow. I sure know how to pick ‘em, huh? Jesus, you’re an asshole.” He does meet Derek’s eyes then, and feels satisfaction twist bitterly in his stomach at the raw, cut open look he gets in return.

“You’re not an idiot,” Derek grinds out slowly, fists clenching and unclenching as he says the words. “And you’re not stupid.”  
  
“But?” Stiles knows there’s a but coming. With Derek, there’s always a but.  
  
“But loving me _is_ astupid choice.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles laughs, it feels like it’s been punched out of him. “You’re the idiot.”  
  
“What-?”  
  
“I don’t have a choice, Derek. There is no choice. Love isn’t something you sit down and decide upon. It isn’t _logical._ I didn’t wake up one fucking morning and think, ‘y’know what I haven’t done in a while? Been heartsick and rejected by someone who’s completely out of my league.’ That isn’t how love works.” 

“That’s– you’re not.” Derek cuts himself off and exhales violently through his nose. “It should be.” His face is chalk white, eyes startling green. “It should be how love works.”

“Why? Why should it be? And, more to the point. Why does this have to be some terrible crisis? Why are you treating _me_ like I’m the guy who just ran over your puppy? So, you don’t love me back, or whatever. That’s awkward. I get that, but it isn’t–” Stiles makes a sweeping gesture, trying to make sense of this whole thing. “It isn’t a disaster.”  
  
“Yes. It is.”

“No it–”

“Yes! Yes it is! Because everyone who has ever loved me. Everyone I’ve ever– I’ve ever–” Derek’s chest is heaving, eyes blinking furiously. He’s swaying on his feet like he’s gonna keel over, and that’s when Stiles sees it. That’s when he gets it. The problem isn’t that Derek doesn’t love him back. The problem is, in fact, the _exact_ opposite of that. Immediately he lets go of the door and crosses the room, catching Derek as he sinks to the floor.   
  
“S’ok,” he murmurs, staggering a bit under the sheer weight of him. Somehow he manages to maneuver Derek so he’s sitting on the floor with his back pressed up against the side of Stiles’ bed. Stiles crouches next to him, one hand resting lightly across his shoulders. As Derek tries to settle his breathing, Stiles presses a kiss to his hair. “S’ok. I got you.”  
  
“I don’t love you,” Derek says fiercely, his fingers are curled tight in the thin fabric of Stiles’ tee, holding on with a white knuckle grip as he leans closer. Leans into Stiles’ like he belongs there. “I don’t.”

“Ok.” Stiles says softly, and feels something unbearably tender bloom in his chest.   
  
“And you shouldn’t love me.”  
  
“Ok.” Stiles pets his hair gently. “It's ok. I don’t love you,” he says,and feels Derek sag with relief against his chest. “Shhh,” Stiles says. “It’s gonna be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you leave comments or kudos, then I am eternally grateful to you! Also you can find me on [tumblr!](http://yodas-yo-yo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
